


When The World Goes Away

by thisisaslongas (mayamaia)



Category: due South
Genre: Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/thisisaslongas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When The World Goes Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223510) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



Podfic length: 09:57 min

Hosted on Tumblr here: [This is the podfic link](http://iwilltrytobereasonable.tumblr.com/post/151913513715/podfic-of-wagnetics-when-the-world-goes-away)


End file.
